just_cause_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
IRBISSE
IRBISSE is a state-owned Russian News Network that appears in IronClaw's Just Cause X: Global eXhange series'.' Description IRBISSE (Rus."ИРБИСС", "Интернациональный Радио-Броадкастинг И Служба Сообщений", "International Radio Broadcasting and News Service") is a Russian central news network, owned by the state. It operates in many Western countries via Internet channels and in most post-Soviet states via radio and television systems. In Kyungastan, it plays newsreels between songs of The WAVE Radio Station, Heart & Soul FM and Radio Mayak radio stations. Like most media networks, IRBISSE does not exactly highlight "the truth". While it does not spit outright lies, like GNN or Panau Broadcasting Company did, the "facts" are often censored by the Russian government, and overall tone is somewhat biased. IRBISSE is anything but "blunt", however. It is run by professional newsmakers, PR agents, and psychologists, so their "lies" are very believable. More to it, they do highlight real facts when those play in favor of the pro-Russian political views. Sometimes they tell more truth than Western SENC network does. Things they lie about or censure *War atrocities of the Kyungastani Military are never mentioned, and most civilian casualties are implied to be caused either by UDO Rebels or American forces. When the evidence are undeniable, IRBISSE tells that war crimes had been committed by "low ranking military officials", denying the regime involvement. *More to it, Russian air raids against urban centers captured by the Opposition are never spoken of. *Casualties of the Russian Peacekeeping Forces in Kyungastan are always considered "vague", without any official numbers. *IRBISSE denies that Russian forces deployed a medium range strategic missiles on Kyungastani soil. *It also denies heavy use of chemical and biological weapons against the Opposition by Gazibagandov's Regime *It highly overestimates the "public support" of the Kyungastani Head of State *News reports imply that most Opposition forces consist of foreign mercenaries; while there are many of those, the bulk of Rebel manpower is still native to Kyungastani islands *Obviously it covers up the Global Change program, its elements in the region, the artificial climate change. and the fact that the Russian Government is secretly controlled by the group of industrial moguls behind the Black Hand, the so called "Illuminati" Truth they highlight *USMC involvement in the Kyungastani crisis is officially denied by the United States Government (de jure, US elements only participate in the Naval blockade of the archipelago), as well as marine casualties. IRBISSE via its informants show quite accurate numbers on the dead and injured American soldiers. *While SENC News make the Opposition look progressive and "democratic", IRBISSE shows facts that those are cruel religious fanatics who commit as much atrocities as the Regime does *While Rico in their reports is showed as "a murderous monster", they give quite accurate numbers on his death toll throughout the career - over 12,000 confirmed kills. It's a little bit less people than those who have died in Afghanistan (Soviet invasion of Afghanistan), possibly. US officials and media deny these numbers (and the very existence of such a man), calling those "preposterous" *News reports often tell about how the war has nothing to do with "democratic changes", but has an ultimate goal of simply securing strategic area for NATO countriesm so Russia would not have acces to Middle East via Caspian Sea. *IRBISSE news show how Kyungastan archipelago might be used by American forces as a launching point for a future campaign against Iran - something SENC denies as well. Newsreel Intro Sound (Spiegel) Trivia *It's a spoof on real life ITAR-TASS (Name) and Russia Today (Tone) Networks. *"Irbis" is a kind of wild animal, a snow leopard. Category:Content Category:Just Cause X: Global eXchange Category:Media Category:Government agencies